Shallow
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: All Human. Set's place in 1959. Edward is a poor Greaser. Isabella is a rich Soc. Can Edward get Bella to fall in love with him regardless of their social classes. No rude comments please. I don't own anything
1. Social Classes

Edward Mason was getting ready for the school. He quickly put on his plain white t-shirt, jeans, black boots, and black leather jacket. He brushed his teeth which were turning yellow from all the smoking he did. He looked into the mirror and dabbed some grease into his hand and smoothed it into his hair, after smoothing it he combed it so the grease was all through out his hair. Lastly he grabbed his pack of ciggies and went into the kitchen.

Edward opened the fridge and pulled out the jar of milk and took a long refreshing drink. He turned around and saw his mother Esme passed out on the kitchen table with a bottle of vodka in her hand. Edward rolled his eyes. His mother was the sweetest woman, but whenever she was fighting with his father Carlisle or when she was stressed about money, she drank excessive amount of alcohol. Before he left he grabbed his cigs and put them in his jacket pocket. He kissed his mother goodbye on the forehead and headed out. He had no idea where his dad was. He was probably working in the low paying factory job he had, it was the only job he ever kept. His father was once a doctor but he too, just like his mother had a drinking problem, and often times he would come to work drunk or hung over.

Carlisle wasn't really Edward's father. Esme married him when Edward was 10 years old after Edward's real father died. She has been married to him for 7 years. Edward never thought that his mother and step father really loved each other since they always argued and never bothered to have other children. Edward thought the whole reason she married Carlisle in the first place was because at the time, he had a bunch of money and wanted to get out of the hell hole they use to live like, but at the time Esme didn't know that Carlisle had a drinking problem just like her, and it turns out that they got back to living how they use to, at the north side of the tracks where all the poor people lived.

Edward walked out to his motorcyle, he saved money ever since he was 5 because his mother said it would be useful. Boy was she right. He kicked turned on his motorcylcle and kicked on the gas driving to school. When he got to Forks High School he saw his other Greaser friends on the side of a brick wall smoking. Both the Greasers and the Soc's went to the same school because it was such a small town. Even though the Greaers in the school wern't the most popular, Edward and his two friends Emmett and Jasper were the most popular out of all the Greasers that went to his school. They were known as 'The Vampires' because they had very attractive features but had eyes cold stares and were scary looking.

"Hey man." Edward said approaching Jasper who was just pointlessly hitting on a Soc. Edward rolled his eyes, he knew that she would never even give Jasper the time of day.

"Hey Daddy-O what's shakin'?"

"Not much, my mom was passed out on the kitchen table again."

"Oh I'm sorry man. Hey, how did it go with you and Jessica yesterday?"

Edward smirked. "Well I borrowed Carlisle's car and me and her had some Back Seat Bingo."

Jasper playfully punched Edward in the shoulder. Edward looked at Emmett who was unusually quiet. "What's up with you?"

Emmett didn't answer. Instead he pointed. Jasper and Edward turned to where he was pointing and saw the most popular girls at the whole school. There stood Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Daniels. Emmett had the hots for Rosalie Hale. She was blond and the most beautiful Doll in school. But she was cold, shallow and mean, and all she cared about was how she looked. Jasper had the hots for Alice, she was probably the nicest out of the three, but wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with a Greaser. She was very skinny and short and had black hair that framed around her face. And last but not least, Edward had the hots for Isabella. She had long auburn hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. She was very smart and her dad was the chief of police. It was ironic how he had the hots for the gal that her Father hated so much because he was always busting Edward for getting in trouble.

They all just continued to stare. They were both just baby drooling over some sweet candy. Then suddenly Edward saw Alice point towards them. Bella and Rosalie turned around and just rolled their eyes and sneered. Even though Edward knew it was stupid, he started to walk towards them. "Edward, man what are you doing?" Emmett asked grabbing onto his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm going to go talk to them since none of you sissy's are going to." I tried to walk off but Emmett held me there.

"What are you going to do a thing like that for?" Emmett asked. " You can't just go walk up to the most popular girls and school and go talk to them!"

"Why? So what if they're rich, it doesn't mean I don't gots the right to talk to them. Come on, you should come. If their boyfriends see us hitting on them, don't you think they will want a fight?"

Emmett's eyes lit up. He was always up for a fight. "Okay, I'm in." He turned toward Jasper. "You in Jasper." he nodded.

We all started walking towards the most popular girls in school. Edwards heart started beating a little faster. He had to admit, he was nervous. But he didn't care. All he cared about was talking to Isabella Swan. When they got up to them, the girls turned around and glared at them.

"What do you want you filthy Greasers?" Rosalie asked putting her hand on her hip rather then the other one that was holding her school books.

Edward flinched a little at her harsh words but kept his cool tough composure. "We just came to talk. You don't have a problem with that, do you girls?" he asked mostly to Isabella. He noticed her wearing a navy blue poodle skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was up into a ponytail that had beautiful curls in it. The ponytail was wrapped up in a matching blue scarf. Edward gulped. He always loved it when Isabella wore blue, it made her look so beautiful.

"Of course we do you filthy Grease!" Rosalie said breaking through Edward's thought. "Now what do you want?"

"Oh really Rose, don't be so rude." Alice said stepping away to put some space between the boys. It was obvious she was afraid of them.

"Yes Rose, calm down." Bella's beautiful voice said. Even though her tone sounded kind, her nose was kind of scrunched up like she smelled something really bad. She looked up at me and pierced her lips. "Was there something you needed?" she asked Edward in a curt tone.

Edward's heart race when she spoke to him. "I...uh-"

"Babe!" Edward heard. Isabella turned around and there was her boyfriend mike Newton. Him and his friends came towards them with their kaki pants and polo shirts. Edward rolled his eyes. When Mike reached her he put his arms around Isabella's weist which made Edward have a twinge of jealousy.

"Whatcha doing talking to my girl Grease?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah what are you Greasers doing here?" asked Rosalie's boyfriend Royce.

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked?" asked Alice's boyfriend James.

Edward got closer to Mike. "Sure, we can take you anytime, any place." Mike let go of Isabella and stepped around her pushing Edward. "Bring it on Grease."

Edward pushed Mike back. They started grabbing at each other and punching each other. Before they could really start the fight, Edward felt Isabella trying to pry them apart. "STOP IT!" she yelled.

Mike let go of Edward and stepped back. Edward did the same. "It's alright babe, I had him."

"No! Stop it! I hate fights. Let's just go to class okay?" Mike nodded and put his left arm on Isabella's weist and him and the other Socs left the Greasers alone.

"Wow that worked out real well" Emmett said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Shut up Emmett. Come on let's get to class."

* * *

The day went by super slow for Edward. He was going to try again. He was for once excited to get to Biology, since it was the only class he had with Isabella. He rushed to class so he could talk to her before he started. He knew that she would be there early since she was a strait A student.

When he got there, there she was sitting next to Angela Webber. He walked up to her, doing the best tough strut he could do. She was burying her face into a book like always. When he got up to her he lowered his head down to hers, leaning against the table. "Whatcha readin'?" Edward asked.

Isabella looked up and scrunched her nose. "Wuthering Heights." she said in a low tone so no one could hear her talking to a Greaser.

"Oh I see. So... you want to catch a flick at the drive in this weekend?"

"Sorry I'm busy." she turned the page.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Doing what?"

"If you must know, Grease, I am going to the bowling ally with Mike, Alice, Rosalie, James, and Royce."

"Well would next weekend be alright?" Edward asked. He hated how desperate he sounded.

She slammed her book down and looked at Edward which made his heart stop for a fraction of a second. "You know very well Grease that I have a boyfriend. And even if I didn't, why would I go out with you? I know you only want one thing and I will not stoop to that level. Why don't you just go out with a Greaser girl like you're suppose to and leave me alone? Go out with Jessica Stanly, Lauren Mallory, or Tanya Samuel's. Anyone of them would be fine. Just leave me alone."

Edward stared at her with a blank expression. He couldn't believe that she cared so much about their social classes. She might as well have drived a stake through his heart.

"Class, please take your seats." said the Biology teacher.

Edward took the seat behind Isabella. He decided to mess with her. It was his form of flirting, and it worked with all the girls he's ever been with. They get upset at first, but he would sweet talk his way out of it, and later knock boots in the back of his step dad's care. He leaned across the table and started swinging her ponytail with his hand. She turned around and glared at him. He just smiled back innocently.

She turned back around trying to listen to the teacher. He leaned across the table and started swinging her ponytail again. She turned around again and whispered "Stop it!" it sounded like a hiss.

He leaned in more and whispered. "Lighten up baby, I'm just messin' with you?" Isabella rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

"As I was saying Mr. Mason." the teacher said, noticing he was leaning across the table. "That all the gentlemen are going to pick a name out of this bowl. That person will be your lab partner. You will work on a science project of your choice. It will be do in one month."

Edward waited patiently for the teacher to come by. _Please be Isabella, please be Isabella. _When the teacher finally got to him, he took a deep breath and pulled one out. He slowly opened the paper and looked down. He smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in a long time. Right there in black and white read: Isabella Swan."


	2. The Bowling Alley

**A/N: Hey everyone. I would just like to say that this is in fact based of the Outsiders. But I promise you that I will not copy it. I just thought I would write a story like this because back in the late 50s and early 60s, life was really like this. They were really shallow and snobby about social classes. It wasn't like in Grease when everyone was happy go lucky and singing songs. I would recommend watching the outsiders if you haven't already. It's one of my favorite movies, as can see if you read my profile. If you like the movie "Labyrinth." Please consider reading my two stories called 'Derek's 13 hours', and 'The Point of no return.' And last please review my stories but no rude comments please. Thank you!**

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Emmett asked. They were all at the 'Here's Johnny' restaurant eating burgers, fries, and milkshakes. "You want to go to the bowling ally tonight, just so you can hit on Isabella?"

"Yeah!" Edward said like it was the best idea ever. "We can go hit on them, get the girls, and if there's a fight, the so be it."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, because your first idea worked out so well." Jasper said sarcastically. He put a cigarette in his mouth and inhaled deeply. He closed his mouth and let the smoke come out of his nose.

"Come on guys, I really want to try this." Edward pleaded.

"Why? It's not like they'd want to be with us anyway. They just think we're pathetic Greasers. They won't ever give us the time of day. At least you get to be with her for your Biology project. Just be happy with that."

Edward pulled his hair. "I can't be happy with that. I want something more. I'm tired of watching her from afar. I want to be with her," both Emmett and Jasper pierced their lips, clearly not believing him. " No really! I want to have a relationship with her."

"You don't even know her." Jasper said. "We all know that you just want to get her in the back of your car and knock boots with her. That's what you've done with every girl you've ever been with."

"That is not true! I want a relationship. I'm tired of just having sex with random girls. I want a lady for a girlfriend." **(A/N: I think it's nice that men really wanted lady's as girlfriends rather then girls that act crudely.) **Jasper and Emmett just looked at him like he was crazy. "Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren are so easy. They don't have a heart. I want a girl that would go on picnics with me, go on nice long drives, go to the drive-in, and holding me tight when she's behind me when I'm driving my motorcycle." Edward closed his eyes and continued with his fantasy. "I want to hold her tight while kissing. And I want her to tell her she loves me." Edward's fantasy got interrupted by a roar of laughter from Emmett and Jasper.

Edward opened his eyes and did his signature ice cold glare at them. "What?" he asked incredulous.

"You...a-aaa-aa." Emmett was laughing so hard and loud he couldn't talk strait. He was holding his stomach because it was starting to hurt.

Jasper was a little calmer then Emmett and she decided to try to talk. "I think what Emmett's trying to say is" he had to compose his face one last time before he continued talking. " That you are crazy. That's never going to happen. If you did ever get a relationship with Bella, her parents won't improve. You got to get out of that little fantasy land you live in." Jasper patted his shoulder.

Edward kept his glare. "Well I'm going." he got out of the booth they were sitting in and went outside. He pulled on his black jacket then sat down on his motorcycle and kicked started the engine. He was about to back up when he saw Jasper and Emmett running outside.

"Edward wait!"Emmett called. Edward looked at them in confusion when he saw them hop onto their bikes. "We're coming with you." Emmett explained. Edward smiled and they all kick started their engines. With a screech of their tires, they were off.

* * *

"Size six please." Isabella said. She felt two arms wrap around her. She smiled at Mike and craned her neck to the side so she could kiss him on the neck.

"Size twelve." he told the person holding out shoes. "You have such tiny feet." he whispered in Isabella's ear which tickled her ear. She giggled.

They waited for Rosalie, Alice, Royce, and James to get their shoes. After they got them, they walked over to their stations and looked for a suitable bowling ball for themselves. Isabella got a black 8 pound ball and put it on the bowling ball holder. She bent down to put on her bowling shoes.

She looked up and saw Alice scowling. "What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"I hate how these bowling shoes look with our outfit." Alice said looking at her foot that she brought up because she was sitting.

Isabella rolled her eyes. She didn't really care. True they may have not matched with her navy blue skirt but it didn't matter to her. She looked at Alice and saw that she had a red knee length plaid skirt, a white button up blouse, and a red scarf. The bowling shoes were tenny shoes that had red on it. Personally, Isabella didn't think that the outfit looked that bad. She looked over at Rosalie and she looked beautiful. Of course Rosalie looked good in everything. She had on a pink button up that had black polka dots with black pants that hugged her curves nicely.

XOXOXOXO

They all played for a half an hour before they decided they were going to take a break. Edward was watching them all from afar as he always did and waited till all three of the girls were alone. Emmett and Jasper still thought this plan was stupid but they wanted to support Edward. They knew he really liked this Isabella girl, and they wanted to help as much as they could.

All the boys went to the bathroom and told their dates that they were going to go across the street to get some food real quick. That's when Edward decided to make his move.

It was Isabella's turn and she picked up the ball. She aimed, putting the ball up to her face, walked a couple paces, and dropped her arm releasing the ball. It started going strait but eventually went strait to the gutter.

"Tough luck." she heard in her ear which made him jump. She turned around and saw Edward Cullen.

Isabella sneered. "I thought we agreed that we were going to work on the project tomorrow." she put her hand on her hip.

"We did. But it doesn't mean that I can't come to the bowling alley tonight now does it?" he asked with a crooked smile. Isabella slightly swooned at the look of it. She had to admit. He was beautiful. He had beautiful shiny brown hair. She assumed it was from all the grease. He had skin the pale skin that matched hers, but what mostly caught Isabella's attention was his striking beautiful green eyes. She got lost in them for a second but quickly gathered herself.

"Well um... what was the question?"

"I asked you that even though we have to work on the project tomorrow, does it mean I can't come to the bowling alley?"

"Oh." Isabella blinked. "Well um, I guess it doesn't. Well have a great time bowling." she turned to get her bowling ball and picked it up.

"You know. I thought I could help you with your bowling."

Isabella blushed. "I wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding? It went strait to the gutter." Isabella smiled because she could hear the joke in his voice. "Here." he said coming up behind her. He grabbed her wrist while she held on to the bowling ball. "You need to keep your arm parallel with your body." he helped her swing her arm up and told her to release the ball when the time was right. She did and knocked down all the pins. She smiled a big smile. "Congratulations, you got a strike."

"Thanks." she said. Then they were silent.

Edward couldn't take the silence anymore. "So... what do you want to do the project on Bella?"

Isabella did a double take."What did you call me?" she asked.

Edward blushed. He couldn't believe he slipped up by calling her the secret nick-name he made up for her. Even though Isabella was a beautiful name, it was too much of a mouth full to him. He quickly composed himself and and answered her. "Bella."

"Don't call me that! What gives you the right to call me that?"

"Well I though you'd like it. Bella does mean beautiful in Spanish. And if you put your two name together you'll see that it would say 'Beautiful Swan.'" Edward mentally kicked himself. He sounded like an idiot.

"Well I don't want you to."

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because..." Edward looked behind Bella while she did her rant. He wanted to see how Emmett and Jasper were doing. Emmett was swirling a strand of Rosalie's hair and she blushed. _Well at least someone's getting somewhere. _He thought. Then he looked at Jasper and saw Alice smiling at was Jasper said but was slowly scooting away.

"...and a complete jerk!" he heard Bella say when he focused his attention back on her.

"I am not a complete jerk." Edward said. "I have been nothing but nice to you."

"So." Bella said. "I know how you treat other girls. You lead them on and get fresh with them and then don't even become their boyfriend. That would explain why you are a jerk."

He smiled getting closer to her face. "How do you know I'm not waiting for the right person to be my girlfriend?"

Bella slightly blushed. She almost lost when his intoxicating breath swirled around her face. She was surprised it smelled so minty fresh considering that he smoke so much. Bella got a little closer when she heard, "Hey!"

Bella whipped her head around and saw Mike. "What are you Greasers doing with our girls?" Mike asked.

"Just talking." Edward said.

"Oh really?" Mike said pushing Edward. "Well do I need to teach you some manners for talking to someone else's girl without permission?"

Edward pushed him back. "Maybe you do."

"Great. You guys, and us, right now. Let's go."

"Fine." all the boys hurried outside.

Bella looked at Rosalie and Alice. Then they ran towards the door. Everyone was watching. The fight quickly became a little bigger from other Greasers wanting to help Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. While other Soc's wanted to help Mike, Royce, and James.

Bella looked at Edward and saw that he got punched in the face by Mike. That busted open his lip. Edward hit Mike back in the stomach. She looked at Jasper and saw that he was pulling out his switchblade which made Bella's heart speed up. Then she looked at Emmett. He seemed the most in control since he was so big. He had the hugest muscles out of everyone at her school. Then she noticed things were starting to get way to much out of hand. She saw the Edward and Emmett start to get out their switchblades also.

Bella was about to run out there foolishly and break up the fight when she heard a roar of a motorcycle. She looked up and gasped. Who she saw in all his glory was Jacob Black. He was the one and only Greaser that was accepted by Soc's and the Greasers. Nobody knew why, but they did know that he was the coolest guy around. He didn't go to Bella's school. He lived down in La Push with his dad and fixed motor vehicles as his job.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled. "Is there any trouble here?" nobody answered. He smiled and rode through the fight. He was about to past Bella but he surprisingly backed up right in front of her. He put out his black leather glove and cupped her chin. He smiled at her while stroking her cheek with his thumb. He leaned forwards and lightly kissed her on the cheek, making Bella blush. Her blush quickly turned into a swoon as he rode off. Alice and Rosalie ran up to her and swooned with her.

Edward saw this the whole time and glared. He was beyond jealous. It wasn't fair. What was so special about that Greaser? Why did she have to swoon over him? Yes he was a tall tan muscular guy Indian, but so what? It still didn't mean that he was better then all the other Greasers. He wiped his lip and and looked over to Jasper and Emmett. He noticed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Well let's get back to it!" Mike yelled. Edward, Emmett and Jasper got their switchblades ready and prepared to fight. But then they heard sirens. _Oh crap_ Edward thought.

He turned around and saw chief Swan getting out of the car. "Not so fast boys." he said. He had back up with two other cops that were getting out of their cars. He watched them get their handcuffs ready and watched Emmett and Jasper get arrested. Edward wasn't surprised when he felt his hands getting pulled behind his back and getting pressed up against the police vehicle. "Edward Cullen, you're under arrest for being in possession of a weapon and using it as such." he felt cheif Swan take it out of his hands.

He looked over at Bella that was staring at Edward with a sad face. He didn't understand the look but enjoyed the fact that she might actually be feeling sorry for him.

Chief Swan turned around while holding Edward down on the car and said, "As for you Mr. Newton, I will let you and your friends off with a warning." he opened the car door to his police cruiser and helped Edward in. He closed the door. "Isabella, I would like it if you got back inside." he turned toward the crowd. "As for the rest of you. You can either go home or proceed with your business bowling. There's nothing to see here." Chief Swan got into his car and Bella watched him drive away.


	3. Frustrations

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I only update when I am at my mom's house and i only go to her house every other weekend. And the weekends I have been at her house, I worked on my other stories. Well anyway please review this chapter but no flames please XD**

Edward was sitting in his cell with Emmett and Jasper. They were both glaring at Edward and Edward just gave a apologetic look back. Edward rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe this. His mother was going to be so upset with him. He hated letting his mother down. She was the best person in his life so far, and he hated making her sad. Edward reached for his rolled up sleeved that was holding up his cigarettes in a bundle, and took one out. He put out his arm in front of him and offered Emmett and Jasper some. They just glared and slowly shook their heads no. Edward sighed and lit took out a lighter, lighting his cigarette. Edward took and big breath and inhaled, he exhaled through his nose.

After hours of being in jail Emmett finally spoke, "You do realize this is all your fault right?"

Edward gave Emmett an angry look. "All my fault?" Edward asked. "Mike is the one that started the fight."

"If you hadn't decided to go to the bowling ally where Bella was, none of us would be in this mess."

Edward took a deep breath. He knew he was right. If he hadn't thought of going to the bowling ally to see Bella, they wouldn't have been in this mess. The night ran through Edward's mind. Him and his two friends arriving at the bowling ally, him holding Bella and talking to her, Edward accidently slipping by telling her his secret nick-name for her, Mike pulling him off her and starting a fight, Edward pulling out his knife, Edward getting arrested by Bella's dad, Bella's dad calling him Edward _Cullen_. Edward rolled his eyes at the thought. He hated it when he was referred to his worthless step father. But the worst memory that he thought of was Jacob Black kissing Bella on the cheek and seeing Bella swooning over him. It pained him to see Bella liking that greaser instead of him.

Edward laid back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Why do I have to be such a bonehead? _He thought to himself. He started thinking of explanations to tell his mother when he got his phone call when the cell door slammed open, which caused Edward to snap his eyes open in surprised. He looked towards the door and saw a police officer and who stood next to him was... Bella.

"Okay you three, you're free to go." said the officer.

Edward got up and flew out of the cell, leaving Jasper and Emmett behind. He reached out his legs as far as he could so he could catch up to Bella. He quickly felll into step with her. "Bella wait, please."

Bella stopped and turned to face him. "Listen grease." she paused to close her eyes and bit her lip. That gesture distracted Edward for a bit, but he quickly got back on track when Bella started talking again."Don't read too far into this, I only did this because I felt bad that you got into jail on account of me. I told my father that Mike started the fight and you three were just trying to defend yourselves."

"Well thank you Bella." Edward said. Bella did a quick smile and left. Edward brought up his hand and brushed it through his hair. Would he ever get a chance to talk to Bella and just have a normal conversation and it not matter how much money they had? Well apparently not.

* * *

It took Edward and hour to get home. He had to walk all the way from the police station to the bowling ally to get his motorcycle. When got there he saw that Mike Newton took one of his keys-probably the key to his mustang- and scratched the side of Edward's motorcycle and dug it through his seat. Edward was angry, he was going to get revenge on Mike somehow, but right now he was too tired.

He drove home and felt the cold breeze go through his hair. He let in a deep breath, feeling the fall air twirl around in his nose. Edward squinted his eyes. He had forgotten to bring his sunglasses with him,the wind was making his eyes dry.

When he got home, he wasn't surprised to see that Carlisle's car wasn't there. He knew he was probably at a bar somwhere in Port Angelas. He took out the keys from his pocket and unlocked his doors. He had to jostle it around a bit since the lock was a piece of crap, but very durable, which was a good thing for the North side of the tracks. He finally got it opened and stepped in his house. He went into the kitchen to find his mother passed out in front a plethora a bills and a bottle of whisky.

He walked over to her and gently picked her up bridal style. She was a very petite woman so she wasn't heavy at all. He easily carried her up the stairs and gently put her on her bed. He took her shoes off and pulled the blankets on over her. He kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight in her ear. He quietly crept out of her room and shut the door.

He walked into his room and took off his jeans and t-shirt off. He picked up his covers and crawled in his bed. Almost as soon as he put his head on his pillow, he fell asleep.

BELLAANDEDWARDFOREVERBELLAANDEDWARDFOREVER

The next morning Edward woke up to the smell of pancakes. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, Esme hadn't made pancakes for breakfast in years. He quickly got out of bed and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his pack of smokes off the floor along with his black leather jacket. He brushed his teeth with baking soda, hoping that it would somehow make his teeth whiter. He was going to try to stop smoking. Edward didn't think he could do it, but he once heard Bella saying that she didn't like smokers, and he didn't want her to thin he was gross when they were working on their project together...if she still wanted to.

Edward hurried downstairs to see his mother in front of the stove. He saw a stack of pancakes on a plate. He looked at the stove and saw that she was now making scrambled eggs. Edward cleared his throat to get her attention.

Esme cheerfully turned around. "Good morning Edward."

"Good morning." he said suspicious.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Uhh... sure." Now he knew why she was making breakfast. When he was younger, Esme would make breakfast for Edward whenever she found out he got in trouble. It was her own little way of making Edward feel better after she scolded him because she always felt a really guilty for having to punish him. Edward thought that this was probably one of the many reasons why he always missed behaved, because she didn't ever punish him very well.

"Oh really?" Esme asked.

"Look mother, I'm sorry. I mean, Mike is the one that started the fight. Jasper, Emmett and I were just trying to defend ourselves."

"Yes that is what the police said on the phone. But that is still no excuse Edward. Instead of fighting, you should have just walked away. That would have been the right thing to do. I can't always worry about you Edward. I have other things to worry about. The least you could do is try not to get in trouble. If I worry too much, I won't get anything done. I love you Edward and I would be devastated if anything happened to you. Just please promise me you'll try to be good."

"I was going to try to start doing that anyway mother, with our without getting arrested."

Esme gave a knowing smile. "And what made you decide to make a new you?"

Edward blushed."Well...uhm... there is this girl."

"Ooh what's her name?" Esme gushed.

"Bella Swan."

"The chief's daughter?" Esme asked surprised. She was not expecting that. "You have fallen for the chief's daughter? Isn't he the one that always gets you in trouble?"

"I have not fallen for her mom. It's just a crush." _a really big crush._ Edward thought. "Besides she won't even give me the time of day so it doesn't matter."

"That's rediculous! Why would you think that?"

"Because she's a Soc mom! She has money. She won't even look into my direction without so much as spitting on me."

"You listen to me Edward." she said sternly. "She would have to be out of her mind not to like you. Give it a couple of weeks. Get to know her, talk to her. And if she doesn't like you, then it's her lost. And you know what that means?" Edward shook his head. "Simple. It means she wasn't the one. Don't worry Edward, you will find the one someday."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem honey. I love you." she bent over and kissed Edward on the cheek. Now hurry up and eat, you'll be late for school.

* * *

Bella was at her locker putting her math book away. It was kind of cold today like always in Forks, so she decided to wear jeans today with a dark navy blue blouse and black flat shoes with a navy blue black polka-dot scarf around her neck. She let her hair flow freely down her back.

Bella grabbed her Biology notebook and closed her locker door. When she closed it, Mike was right there.

"Hey baby doll." he said pecking her on the cheek. Bella rolled her eyes and walked away. Mike went after her. "Are still mad that I started that fight with those Greasers? Because you shouldn't be, they were asking for it. They were all draped over you three like...drapes." Bella rolled her eyes. "What did you expect me to do? Just let it happen?"

"Mike! It doesn't matter. We can handle ourselves. You know I don't like fights. Fighting with other Greasers is one thing, but fighting with _those_three, it scares me. They have weapons Mike, and...and Emmett McCartney is very strong, and...and Jasper has a dad that was in the army, so you know that he has fighting experi-"

"So what are you saying Isabella?" he said getting angry. "That we can't take those guys? That you think they could thrash us?"

"Mike-"

"Because if you are." Mike interrupted. "Then you're not a very good girlfriend, You're suppose to be on my side."

"Mike I'm sorry, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"So you admit it? You thin they can take us."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you didn't deny it either!"

Bella clenched her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't respond. "Look." she said after what it seemed like hours instead of minutes. "I'm going to be late for Biology. Can we please talk about this later?"

Mike clenched his jaw and stiffly nodded his head yes. "Good" she said kissing him on the cheek and sped off to hell. She was going to have to spend the next hour and fifteen minutes with her worse nightmare. Edward Mason.


	4. The Project

Edward waited impatiently for Bella to enter the room. This was the first day that they had to work on their project during class. They had yet to figure out what project they were going to work on, but Edward knew that once they started, all that he would be able to focus on was Bella.

He cupped his hand and put it in front of his mouth. He breathed out a couple of times into his hand and sniffed to smell his breath. Edward was happy to find out that his breath did not smell like cigarettes, he knew that Bella hated smokers, and if it would help him get her then he would stop, even though it would be a hard task.

He looked up and sat up straighter at the sight of Bella. She looked at him and rolled his eyes. Edward frowned. Bella sat down next to him and scooted her chair as far away as possible from him. Just to mess with her Edward scooted his chair closer. He looked up at Bella and saw her glare at him, he just smiled back like he had no idea why she was so mad at him.

"Okay class." the teacher said calling the class to order. "We are going to start our projects in this class today. You are going to have three class periods to do your project in class. Then after that you are going to have to meet at eachother's houses. You may get to work."

Edward turned towards Bella more excited than he wanted. Bella looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but quickly blew it off and rolled her eyes.

"So uh Bel- I mean Isabella. What do you want to do the project on?"

"I think we should do a project on genetics and why some people get certain things from their parents."

"Oh okay."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

Edward furrowed my comment was insulting. "Yes Isabella. I may be a greaser but I'm not stupid. As a matter of fact, Biology happens to be my strongest subject." Isabella frowned. That comment came out more harsh than Edward wanted.

"I-I'm sorry Edward. I should've not assumed."

Edward frowned in return, but he was still insulted. "That's alright Isabella. But just learn that you shouldn't judge someone just because of where they came from." Edward hinted. "You should at least give them a chance, they can be quite compassionate."

"You mean how you sleep with every greaser girl you see?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"I do no-"

"Hello Edward." said Jessica Stanly. Edward tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. Her tone was trying to seductive and sexy. "You have any plans tonight?" Jessica asked trailing a fake creepy spider with her middle and index finger up Edward's arm.

"Uhm...yeah, I have to uh... work on the project with Bella." Edward turned towards Bella and pleaded with his eyes to play along. "Right Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella caught on. "Uh, right."

"Okay. How 'bout tomorrow then?"

Edward pretended to be disappointed. "Sorry Jess. I am booked until the project is over."

"Oh well, If you ever want to call me so we can... hang out," she twitched her eyebrows up twice " here's my number." she reached down her low cut red shirt and pulled her number out of her bra and handed it to Edward. "See you later." she winked before she left.

Edward turned toward Bella. "Thanks."

"Um, sure no problem." she said shaking her heard, wondering why she covered for him.

"So when do I come over to your house so we can work on the project?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Edward gave her a dazzling smile. "We just told Jessica that I was coming over to your house to work on the project."

Bella's eyes widened. "We just told her that so you could get out of going out with her."

"Yes that is true. But if I don't go to your house, I would be lying. And that is not what I like to do." Edward lied. The truth was, Edward lied all the time.

"No, you are not coming over to my house tonight."

Edward chuckled. "Well you are pretty small. I do know where you live, and you couldn't stop me if I came or not." Edward gave her a arrogent smirk.

Bella wasn't surprised that he knew where she lived. All the greasers knew where Cheif Swan lived.

"You forget grease. My father is the Chief of police."

Edward smiled. "I didn't forget."

Bella shivered. His rebelliousness scared her. But it intrigued her. The I don't care attitude, the attractive harsh looks. It was all so compelling.

"Fine. Come after school."

"Okay." Edward gave a triumphant smile.

BELLAANDEDWARDBELLAANDEDWARDBELLAANDEDWARD

About fifteen minuted later Bella spoke again. "Oh no!"

"What?" Edward asked anxiously.

Bella looked at him. "I came here with Mike, and we got into a fight today. He will be to upset to take me home. I don't have a way to get home!" Bella's head slumped down in defeat.

Edward gave this huge ear-to-ear smile. Could life get any better at this moment? "You could ride with me."

Bella's head snapped up. "On a motorcycle? Are you crazy? That would never fly with my father."

Edward face got closer to Bella's so he could see her chocolate brown eyes. Bella looked at his emerald green ones and was captivated by them. "He doesn't have to know." His breath swarmed around her face. She was surprised it didn't smell like cigarettes.

Bella shook her head to focus. "That would never work. People could see!"

Edward was hurt. "Really Isabella? You really care that much? You Soc's are all the same. All you care about is your popularity, you don't care about anyone but yourselves."

Bella's eyes widened it shock. She could tell Edward was hurt and she felt guilty. "No no Edward! I just meant that Mike would probably see and get jealous, and then tell my father. He has strong opinions about motorcycles and he wouldn't be very happy that I was on one."

Edward's eyes softened. "Oh I see what your saying. How about we meet at the back of the school?"

"Okay. Edward I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"No Bella. I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have. If I'm looking for respect, I need to treat others with respect first." Bella smiled and just kept looking at him. "What?" asked Edward, getting self conscious.

"Nothing, it's just... I think I do like being called Bella."

Edward's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he slipped up again. "So you really don't mind if I call you that?"

"No" then her eyes shifted. "Just don't say it around other people okay?"

Edward frowned. "Yes, I understand." Edward jumped when he heard the bell ring.

Edward and Bella walked out the door together. "So meet out back right?" he asked quietly.

"Right." Bella said. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Mike outside her classroom on the opposite wall glaring at her. Edward saw and looked at him. "I'll be right there." she whispered to Edward. Edward did a short nod and walked off.

Bella swallowed and walked up to Mike. "What is up with you talking to Mason?"

"Mike, we just have a project together. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh so you pick him to be your partner now that you think he could take me in a fight?"

"Mike I didn't pick him. I was drawn out of a bowl. Now please stop thinking that I think he can beat you up. In reality I don't care who can beat each other up. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mike scowled at Bella. "Whatever Isabella. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Come on, let's go."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Mike whipped around. "I'm taking you home. Why did you have other plans with Mason?" he sneered.

"No." she lied. She hoped her face wasn't an open book right now like it always was. "I just was planning on staying after school today."

Mike cocked a eyebrow. "And how did you plan on getting home?"

"My father said he would pick me up."

"Okay fine." then he gave her a goodbye kiss. "See you later babe." then he walked off.

Bella gave a deep breath. That was close. She frowned. Mike's kiss didn't feel the same as it usually did. I felt empty. It's like the spark was gone. Bella walked down the hallways and went outside where Edward was.

She opened the door and saw him in all his glory on his motorcycle. Bella's heart sped up a bit when she saw the Adonis god on the motorcycle.

She walked towards him and smiled. Edward was startled at first that she smiled at him before he did, but he quickly smiled back. He handed her a helmet. "You ready to go?"

Bella swung her leg over on the other side of the motorcycle and sat down. "Yeah." she wrapped her arms around Edward to hold on. Edward gave a huge smile and closed his eyes for a moment. He kicked started the engine then sped off. He sighed. He would have to savore this moment.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	5. Do Opposites Attract?

Edward's eyes widened when he pulled up to Bella's driveway. He knew the Soc's lived good lives but he didn't know they lived _that _good. Her house was humongus. Why couldn't he live in a house like hers? It was pale yellow with white fringe, had a white porch that went all the way around the house. He thought the porch swing he saw on the front porch was cute. His house looked like it was going to collapse any moment. Everyday the roofs leaked because of the constant raining in Forks, he feared that if there was ever a earthquake that he house will just fall down.

He stopped the motorcycle and kicked down the kick stand. Bella swung her leg over so she could get off, she stumbled a little bit but Edward caught her. "Easy there Bella?" he said grinning.

Bella blushed, "Sorry, I'm just very clumsy. My dad always makes fun of me for it."

Edward chuckled. "Good thing you don't know Emmett, he would enjoy making fun of you too."

They started to walk towards the house in stride with each other. "Emmett, he is one of your friends isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is." he said nervously, he was hopeing she wasn't going to bag on his friends.

"He's the big one right?" she said just as nervous.

"Yes."

Bella gulped. "He looks scary, I don't think I'd ever be able to stand next to him with out shaking."

Edward laughed. "Don't mind Emmett, he looks tough, and he is when he needs to be, but in reality he is a softy once you get to know him." he chuckled again and Bella smiled. "You know he is smitten for your girl Rosalie right?"

"Yeah, and I think she likes him too. So does Alice."

Edward stopped in his tracks and looked at Bella. "Alice likes Emmett?"

"What? Oh," she smiled and rolled her eyes at her mistake. "No she likes your other friend. The calm on with blonde hair."

Edward sighed with relief. " Well that's good. Yeah Jasper's a good guy too. He's very charismatic, can get every woman to do what he wants once he's done being shy."

Bella looked at him with apprehensive eyes. "What do you mean he can get every woman to do what he wants?"

Edward smirked. "I think you know Bella." he looked at her and she blushed. "But don't worry about it, he only uses his powers for good instead of evil, he can if he wanted to, get any girl in the back of his car, but he doesn't. Like I said, he's a good guy." Bella chuckled. Edward looked at her with an amused look. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"No tell me." he said with a grin.

"I just don't want you to think I'm trying to be rude." they were finally at the door. She took out her keys from her bag and opened the door. They both walked inside and Bella turned on the light switch. They walked into the living room and sat on the yellow couch.

"I promise I won't get upset."

Bella bit he lip. "Okay. Well I just find it funny that his name is Jasper. His name reminds me of a dog. Once again I'm not trying to be rude."

Edward chuckled. "It's fine Bella, he's use to it. So many people get on him because of his name. That's why all the greasers now call him 'Dog' as a nickname."

Bella chuckled. "Well that's not very nice."

Edward smiled, "He doesn't care. It takes a lot for Jasper to get upset."

"Well do you want to start on the project?" Bella asked.

"No not really." he answered truthfully.

Bella laughed. "Well we don't have to start right now. We can start later."

"That's sound fine."

Bella got off the couch. "So um... do you want something to drink?" she asked trying to be a good host.

"Sure. Do you have any beer?"

Bella looked at him shocked. Edward mentally slapped himself in the forehead. "Um... no, but we have coke."

"Yeah coke's fine." Bella stood there for a second but went to the kitchen. She took a bottled coke out of her green fridge and pulled out a bottle opener. She put the lid through the hole and snapped the lid off. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe a greaser was in her house. She hoped no one found out about this, but she thought since she was just doing a project with him and nothing else, that it was okay. She felt a little better and walked out of her kitchen and back into the living room.

She saw the Greek god sitting there looking out her window, admiring the clean well kept town. Bella cleared her throat and sat down on the couch next to him and handed him the coke.

He looked her strait in the eyes causing her to get hypnotized. "Thank you Bella." At the sound of her name she cleared her head by shaking it a little. "No problem." she said quietly.

It was quiet for two awkward minutes until Edward spoke. "So um... do think that Jasper might ever have a chance with Alice or Emmett and Rosalie? Because I bet even though they are greasers and they are soc's that they... uh... could work out?" he ran his hands through it bronze locks.

Bella blushed, she couldn't help but thinking there was a double meaning to that. "Um... I don't know. I guess if they had a lot in common and got to know each other that they might."

"But they probably don't. Haven't you ever heard the expression opposites attract?"

"Well yeah but they both have to have something in common like their powers on people."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"Well you said that Jasper seemed to have this power to manipulate people because you said he was charismatic. Well Alice is the same way. She could get just about whatever she wants if she just gave you one sad look. And she always gets her way like she knows she would. She strange like that too. She seems to be able to guess what's going to happen and it happens. It like her own special gift."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Hmm. you may have something there. I think Emmett and Rosalie might have something in common."

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"They both are vain." Bella looked at him confused. "Oh come on. I know Rosalie spends so much time in the mirror. And so does Emmett. He spends so much time working out just so he can be tough. I swear if he thought about it, he would just be kissing his muscles every chance he can get."

Bella laughed and it sounded like music to Edward's ears. "So you see?" Bella asked. "You do need to have at least _some _things in common, even if you're complete opposites."

Edward had a intense look on his face and looked strait into her chocolate brown eyes while she couldn't help but look into his green ones. "Do you think we might have some things in common?"

Bella blushed. "I...uh..."

"Because I bet we do." he said bringing his head closer to hers.

"L-like what?" she stuttered, suddenly nervous about his closeness. But she couldn't find the will to move.

"Well like how we both are good at biology." he said getting closer.

"Uh... yeah that's one." she said nervously,still not moving back.

He got a little more closer, "Our how we both like a little danger."

"What makes you say that?" Bella asked quietly, getting a little closer herself without realizing it.

"You were on my motorcycle, you tried to break up the fight, and you are with me in the same room." they were so close now that with just one little push, their lips would be touching. "And the last thing we have in common is.... that we both are attracted to each other." he tilted his head, getting ready for what he had been waiting for the longest time. He almost closed the distance when they heard a knock on Bella's front door.

**Review Please!! Who should be at the door? Should if be Mike, Charlie, or Jacob? Tell me in your reviews.**


	6. Not Giving Up

Bella jumped back away from Edward. She couldn't believe she almost kissed him. She sprinted to her front door, tripping along the way. Bella put her hand on the knob and took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She stood up rod strait when she opened the door. Her eyes widened at who was there. "M-Mike. What are you doing here?"

Mike smiled. "What? No hello kiss?" he leaned down to Bella and pecked her on the lips. Mike felt the hesitation in the kiss. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong babe?"

"Um, well right now isn't the best time for you to be here."

Mike eyed her suspiciously, ignoring what she said. "Who's bike is that in your driveway?"

"Oh...um... Charlie's" Bella winced. She was never a good liar, and right now her answer sounded exceptionally untrue.

Mike was still not convinced. "Charlie hates motorcycles. Just about got a heart attack that one time you looked at one when he picked you up from school freshman year."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that. She knew he was right. Her father had picked her up from school because he was on break and she didn't have her licence yet. She had watched a motorcycle drive by and her father had yelled at her for it in front of the whole school. Saying that she was never allowed on a motorcycle even though she didn't even say that she ever wanted to go on one.

Mike glared at her since she had not responded. He knew something was wrong. "Bella who is in your living room?"

"No one." she lied again. Her forehead was starting to sweat. He obviously didn't believe her by the look that was on his face. He shoved passed her and came inside. He walked towards the living room.

Bella groaned. This was not going to go well. She slowly made her way to the living room. She had just made it in the living room in time for Mike to shout, "What the hell are you doing here Mason?" Bella saw Mike to start coming towards him so she grabbed his arm and pulled him as hard as she could. It didn't work.

Edward stood up and walked over to Mike."I don't think that's any of your business Newton." he snarled.

Mike put an arm around Bella's waist. "I is when it concerns _my _girlfriend. Now I'm going to ask you again and you better answer me this time."

"Or what?" Edward sneered.

Mike let go of Bella and walked quickly up to Edward so they were chest to chest. "Or else I'm going to pound you so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

Edward gave Mike a frightening look that caused Bella to shiver. "I'd like to see you try." Edward shoved Mike off him so that he almost ran into Bella. Mike snarled at Edward and lunged forward shoving him back. That's when the punching began.

Bella gasped as Mike hit Edward in the face and Edward did it in return. "Stop it!" she said getting in between them. She put a hand on both of their chests. Edward quickly grabbed Bella by the waist and supported her behind him so that she wouldn't get hurt. Bella's heart fluttered which confused her. She never thought being so close to Edward would have caused her to lose all intellect twice! But she quickly focused so she could handle the situation.

"Edward." she said calmly. Edward calmed down and looked Bella in the sad chocolate brown eyes. "I think...you should go." she said quietly not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah grease. Leave!" Mike yelled.

Bella looked up at Edward and saw the pain in his eyes. He let go of her causing Mike to snatch her in his arms right away. "I get it." Edward said. "I guess in both your eyes you don't feel like everyone needs respect." he spat.

He started to storm out.

"Edward." Bella said, her voice full of pain.

"Just forget it Bella. I'll just ask our teacher to switch partners because just the mere thought of me seems to repulse you." at that he stormed out. Bella fought tears as she heard the tire squeals from Edward's motorcycle.

Bella turned towards Mike. "I can explain." Bella said quietly.

"What did I tell you about being with him."

"Mike he's my partner. I said I didn't pick him."

"I don't care Bella. Stay away from him. He's probably going to make you do the whole entire project by yourself anyway, you won't need him."

This made Bella angry."Mike he would never do that. Edward is actually very smart."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I'm James Dean." Mike said sarcastically. "I don't care if he is Albert Einstein. Stay away from him!" he leaned down and gave Bella a sloppy kiss. She didn't feel any spark at all when she compared him to Edward, and he didn't even kiss her! "Bye babe. I'll see you at school." Bella watched him leave and was now left alone in her own confusion.

* * *

Edward zoomed down the wet roads and towards his house. His expression was grimm. He knew it. KNEW IT! Bella was just like all the other Soc's. She didn't want anyone to know that they were alone together. She saw him nothing more than gum that was stuck under Lauren Mallory's shoe. Bella was shallow and cold. He couldn't believe he actually thought he could ever have a chance with her, how he thought maybe Bella Swan was different. Boy was he wrong.

When he finally was at his house he pulled into his driveway and kicked his kickstand down harshly. He ran to his door that was never locked and stormed in, slamming the door in the process.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he heard his mother. He turned towards her and saw that she was drinking a beer.

"My life sucks Mom. I was trying to have a chance with Isabella Swan. I was working out just fine. We were talking and she was nice. But then her stupid boyfriend showed up and ruined it all. She acted just like she did at school."

"Boyfriend?" Esme asked surprised.

"Yes mom she had a boyfriend who is just as mean as her. I can't believe I thought I had a chance with her."

He stormed up his stairs and ran to his room. He put on one of his Debussy records in his record player. It was the most expensive thing he owned besides his bike. He also owned a piano that he liked to play but that was when they had money when his mother first married Carlisle.

He lit one of his cigarettes and layed on his stomach, inhaling deeply on his cigarette and listening to his music. It was the only thing that could calm him down.

He heard a quiet knock on the door. "Hmm?" he answered.

He heard his door open and heard the heels against his floor that his mother wore. He felt his mattress sink in when she sat down on his bed.

"Honey." Esme said. "I know you really like this girl, and I know that if she got to know you better she wouldn't care whether or not if you are rich."

"I thought so too mom. But... it isn't worth it."

Esme frowned and smoothed out his hair. "Keep trying Edward. I know that she would love you once she got to know you."

He felt Esme get up and heard her leave the room after she shut the door. Edward took a deep breath. He knew his mother was right. It was then he decided he wasn't going to give up.


	7. Guilt Trip

Edward took a deep breath and went into his Biology class. He was going to get Bella to like him if it was the last thing he was going to do. All he needed was a date with her so he could show her how he really was. He had the perfect plan into getting that date with Bella, and that was a guilt trip.

When he entered he saw Bella in a table and he quickly sat next to her. He saw in the corner of his eye that Bella was biting her lip. He smiled to himself knowing even though she was cold hearted from what happened last night, she still was capable of feeling bad.

Bella cleared her throat."Hello Edward."

Edward schooled his face and slightly turned it toward Bella, giving her a nod.

Bella sighed and put her hands on the table and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know what to do. She knew she hurt the poor guy and she didn't know how to make it up to him. She didn't want him to be sad. He was the sweetest she had ever known. Even better than Mike.

"Edward, I just want you to know that I don't want to stop being partners with you. I still would like to do the project." she looked up at him and saw that he wasn't looking at her and just had a hard expression looking at the board.

She sighed. "Edward I'm sorry. But really what did you expect? He is my boyfriend and you're not. We are from two completely different worlds. Please believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

At this Edward turned his head and looked at her. "Really Isabella? Really? I think if you were truly sorry then you would never do or say anything awful to be ever again and treat me like I'm the gum underneath your shoe. That is how I know that you are truly sorry and not the cold hearted girl that you truly are."

Bella's jaw dropped to the floor. She had never been talked to liked that before, especially from a Greaser."Edward I am only human. This is our life and this is how things need to be."

Edward rolled his eyes."See Isabella. You didn't even deny that you weren't truly sorry. You know, you are a horrible person."

"What? How dare you say such a thing? You don't even know me." Bella's eyes were filled with fury.

"And that's usually how people can tell if someone is a good person or not. It all depends on how they treat people they don't know or associate with to determine how they really truly are." He said coldly.

Bella blinked. He had her there. She put an hand on Edward's arm and felt a bolt of electricty. She almost extracted her hand but wanted to comfort Edward. The electricity scared her. She had no idea why whenever she was near Edward she felt like she might faint.

She looked up at Edward."Edward, really I truly am sorry. Just don't take it personally since I treat you at school and around people differently."

"How could I not Isabella?" He snapped. "Do you know how badly it hurts to be treated this way. And it's not just by you. It's by every snobby Soc. And I'm not the only one that feels this way. Emmett and Jasper do too, as well as other Greasers. You treat them both like shit and you don't even care. We are people too Isabella. Don't you realize after highschool that your reputation and popularity won't even matter? It will all be a thing of the past. You will have a family and highschool would seem so stupid to you. Like it is right now. Just think about how you treat people, just think of what it'd be like to be in my shoes." And at that he snapped his towards the front of the class and continued to ignore Bella once again.

Bella was shocked by his words. She never though about it that way before. She hated this side of Edward. The side of Edward she knew from the two days she ever talked to him was sweet, kind and warm. This Edward was cold and mean. She hated the way he said her name. But she mostly hated herself. She knew that everything he was saying was true, and that she was just a coward.

She looked down at the the table and mutter,"I thought you were going to call me Bella from now on."

Edward squinted his eyebrows in confusion."I thought you only wanted me to say that in _private._" he said the last word with a mocking voice.

Bella's eyes turned sad."But I like it."

"I don't care." he said coldly and slightly shifting his body away from her.

Bella saw this and it made her heart sink. She didn't like how it felt to be isolated from Edward. It made her want to wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, even though she knew it wasn't.

"Edward." she said trying to get his attention. He ignored her."Edward I am sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you."

At this Edward turned around."You won't do it."

"Yes I will!" she insisted with wide eyes."Just tell me and I'll do it. I hate seeing you so upset. Please just tell me."

Edward pretended to think but he knew exactly what he wanted."I want you to go with me to the drive in."

Bella's eyes widened."You know I can't do that. I have a boyfriend."

"It won't be a date. I just want you to get to know me. To show you that I am not white trash with long greasy hair. I am a human being with feelings and I am a very nice person once you get to know me."

"I already know you're a nice person."

He rolled his eyes."Bella please. If you truly want to make it up to me. You'll go to the drive in with me."

Bella bit her lip and started to think. She knew she had a boyfriend but at the moment she didn't care. It was incredibly tempting to go with him even though he said it wasn't going to be a date. She surprisingly wanted it to be. She never thought she would ever like a guy like Edward, but she knew that she did. She couldn't avoid it. But mostly she just wanted to wipe that grin off his face and kiss him. She couldn't pretend like she didn't any longer.

Bella nodded."Okay Edward, I'll go to the drive in with you."

"Great!" he said grinning because he was excited, but mostly because his plan had worked.

**Review Please. Yes I know it's short and I'm sorry. Sorry I haven't updated 'My Dirty Little Secret' in a while. I'll do it as soon as I can. And in case you didn't know that I have three new stories for you to read if you are interested. They are called 'The Apple Of My Eye', 'Never Gonna Give You Up', and 'Someday You'll Marry Me'. Please read and review those stories. Happy reading!**


End file.
